1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mirror maze and, more particularly, to a mirror maze that employs specially configured floor lighting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mirror maze is an array of pillars where the space between some of the pillars includes a mirror and the space between other pillars is open. Lines are provided between the pillars so that a triangle is formed between any three adjacent pillars, where each angle in the triangle is about 60°. The mirrors are positioned along the lines. In this orientation, each pillar includes six lines extending from it, some real and some reflected, so that it appears that the pillars are laid out in rows when looking into the maze. Because the mirrors are angled, a person approaches the mirrors at an angle relative to the mirror so that the person does walk straight towards his/her reflection. Such an orientation of mirrors creates an optical illusion that the maze extends into infinity, where it is difficult to tell which of the lines and pillars are real and which of the lines and pillars are reflections from the mirrors. A person will enter the mirror maze at one location and attempt to exit the mirror maze at another location.
As a result of the optical illusion created by a mirror maze, a visitor to the maze will perceive a certain effect and experience as a result of being within the maze. Adding various types of lighting, sounds, smells, etc. to the maze enhances this experience and effect. Designers of mirror mazes are constantly attempting to improve the mirror maze experience by designing mirror mazes that provide various effects and feelings.